La chica que no era de Ipanema
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Por encuentro azaroso, se notan. Por una conversación casual, se interesan. Ella es lo que a él le llama la atención, él la sorprende a ella. Lo que más se despierta en él, es la curiosidad. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8.
Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

La chica que no era de Ipanema.

Y cuando él no pudo resistir más, cuando ya quiso saber demasiado, se acercó a ella, en la puerta de esa cafetería en donde habían decidido tener su cita, y la besó. Ella correspondió, sintiendo un curioso cosquilleo en los dedos de sus manos. A él un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, en el mismo momento en el que el viento sopló desde la espalda de él.

Nadie suspiró mientras pasaba junto a ellos, él no la miraba con tristeza y, definitivamente, ella no miraba a través de él hacia la esquina, sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando con todos sus sentidos del momento.

* * *

Fue en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, que coincidentemente compartían, que se prestaron atención por primera vez. Decir que se veían por primera vez sería mentir, siendo que ya se habían visto en más de varias ocasiones. Él solía frecuentar al grupo de amigos del hermano de ella. Ella solía ser una ardida fanática de un amigo de él. Sus mundos estaban entretejidos en algún sentido, aunque fuera que en varios no.

Alta, esbelta, caminaba por los pasillos siendo notada por nadie. Jun había conseguido un perfil algo bajo luego de salir del instituto. Se había retraído. La razón de eso no era su timidez, inexistente cabe aclarar. Había optado por no resaltar entre la multitud universitaria, ya fuera por madurez personal o alguna presión inconsciente del exterior. Podríamos decir, para encontrarle razón a todo, que en el instituto se sentía alguien, fuera por la razón que fuese. Ahora, era sólo una gota más en el gran río. Quizás siempre lo había sido, y sólo se había dado cuenta de ello tanto tiempo después.

Él no la había notado, como nadie lo había notado a él. Su vida nueva acababa de empezar, y, considerando que siempre se había caracterizado por pasar desapercibido, no le costaba adaptarse. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo. Hacía lo que siempre había hecho, y no creía que su rutina cambiase en lo absoluto. Tampoco quería.

Ella se había conseguido un grupo de amigas, siendo cuatro en total, reuniéndose a estudiar de tanto en tanto. Ese día, no andaban las cuatro juntas como solían hacerlo. Jun iba por el pasillo del tercer piso, enfilando a las escaleras.

Koushiro iba en dirección al cuarto piso, terminando de subir las escaleras que desembocaban en el tercero.

Por un segundo, pareció inevitable que chocaran y cayeran. Al segundo siguiente, se notó que no pasaría tal cosa, gracias a que el pelirrojo levantó la mirada de su celular, la vio, y la esquivó. Ella notó la acción, hizo la propia, y se ahorraron un desastre de papeles desperdigados.

—Lo siento —dijo él, excusándose.

—Yo debo disculparme, tendría que haber ido más atenta.

—No te preocupes, en serio.

Fue recién en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de que se conocían. Ella era Jun, él era Koushiro. Por supuesto que se conocían. Y aun así, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decirse. Él no solía hablar, ella solía necesitar un empuje inicial.

—¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin verte —soltó de pronto Jun, decidiendo que, si no iba a haber una charla amistosa, debía de haber aunque fuera una formal.

Al final, él terminó por acompañarla hasta la planta baja, incapacitado de cortar su charla.

—¿Has almorzado? —preguntó ella cuando ya estaban en la cafetería. No, iba a contestar él, cuando se acordó que en realidad lo había hecho. Por eso subía las escaleras, para tener algo de tiempo a solas antes de su siguiente clase. Sin alumnos, sin distracciones potenciales, podría estar tranquilo consigo mismo. Quizás incluso hablar un rato con Tentomon a través de su computadora. Tenía bastante abandonado a su amigo digital. Accedió a cambiar sus planes por una anécdota que ella había empezado a contarle. Se sentaron, entre el pseudo-monólogo que ella mantenía con una ligereza que al pelirrojo asombraba.

Por sus gestos, podía notar que no estaba nerviosa, que no se sentía incómoda o forzada a nada. Se mostraba de forma tan suelta, tan propia, tomando el control total de la mesa en la que estaban. Hasta los platos parecían escucharla. Sus risas entre bocados y entre palabras, aunque estridentes, se ensamblaban a la perfección con el momento que ella estaba contando. Buscarle el paso y seguírselo era darse cuenta de que, lejos de molesta, era elocuente.

Giró su cabeza en un gesto de asco, coincidiendo con ella mostrando desprecio por alguna comida en particular, camarones. Gesto que sacó una sincera sonrisa a su interlocutor. La tarde, si antes algo densa, se había transformado en dulcemente interminable.

—Koushiro, estás dejando que hable sin parar. Cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Qué haces en tu vida?

Era la primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras por algo más que no fuera timidez a responder. Estaba mudo por una simple razón: quería seguir escuchándola. Sus altos y bajos en el hablar, sus pausas que parecían tan milimétricamente calculadas. Koushiro no podía descifrar si era resultado de una táctica de manipulación o un impulso natural.

Curiosidad, eso era lo que más sentía.

—¿Koushiro? —Escuchó a lo lejos— ¡Koushiro! ¿Me escuchas?

Sólo pudo balbucear, y se sintió un idiota. Tenía que poder hablarle a la altura, usando todos los recursos que él también conocía.

—Lo si-siento —dijo al final—. ¿Qué puedo decirte de mí? Verás, no demasiado…

Y desde ahí comenzó una gran explicación de su vida, que resultó en algo más que una satisfactoria respuesta. Jun, mirándolo, no podía creer que estuviera frente a alguien tan capaz de hablarle de esa manera. Llegaba a perderse de vez en cuando, cuando él entraba en ese fascinante mundo personal que significaba su vocación y profesión. Koushiro era todo un caso.

Mientras él hablaba, no se creía capaz de mirar a nada. Era como si sus ojos estuvieran enfocados en sus palabras, en su lenguaje. Incluso se sentía incapaz de ver a Jun a los ojos. Ahora, todo era abstracto. Fue cuando lentamente volvió a y en sí mismo que notó el brillo de los ojos de ella. Se quedaron unos momentos en la comodidad del silencio, sin sentir la necesidad de hablarse. Habrían pasado dos horas desde su casual encuentro, y pasaría otra hasta que se dieran cuenta que el tiempo no era estático. Él estaba fascinado, dejando, cada vez que le era posible, que ella tomara la palabra. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan interesante? No encontraba punto de comparación con esa chica que había considerado algo irritante de años atrás.

Tenía que conocerla más, tenía que saciar esa curiosidad que ella le había provocado. Tenía que saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ella y, a falta de palabras que salieran de su boca, a riesgo de querer conocer puntos demasiado específicos, empezó a hacer preguntas. De todo tipo, cada vez más extrañas y complejas. La mirada de Jun se veía algo cambiada, y Koushiro no podía decir si era que estaba fascinada como él o algo asustada. La comida ya era sólo migas, y pocas excusas les quedaban para quedarse juntos.

—¡Mira la hora! —gritó de pronto Jun, interrumpiendo a Koushiro a media frase— ¡Tendría que estar en clases! ¡Tú también!

El pelirrojo notó que tenía razón, y se levantó de su asiento, con una extraña sensación de querer quedarse en su lugar. Agarrando sus cosas, se dispuso a irse, ella ya algunos pasos por delante de él. Subieron las mismas escaleras, fueron a los mismos pisos, hasta que ella, en el tercero, enfiló a una puerta en particular. Algo resignado, Koushiro se dirigió a subir un piso más, ahora ya apurado por poder llegar.

—¡Oye! —Escuchó a sus espaldas— ¿No quieres que tomemos algo el viernes después de la universidad?

El pelirrojo se quedó helado, sin poder responder. Ni siquiera se giró, algo ruborizado. No perdería esa oportunidad. Aunque algo tosca, su respuesta era obvia para ambos.

* * *

—¡¿Motomiya?! ¡¿Jun Motomiya?!

—Sí Taichi, ya te lo he dicho cuatro veces.

—No puedo creer que saldrás con Jun Motomiya. ¿Olvidaste acaso que es la misma que perseguía a nuestro amigo?

—No lo olvidé, pero ella no es la misma.

—A menos que haya dos personas con el mismo nombre en Japón, que vivan en el mismo lugar, y hayan sido fanáticas de Ishida Yamato, entonces no puedo explicarme que no sea la misma.

Koushiro no respondió nada a eso. Sabía que discutir contra el sarcasmo de Taichi era contraproducente. Que él pensara lo que quisiera, ya se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Siguió en lo que estaba, tecleando su computadora casi sin darle un segundo de respiro.

—¿Qué es lo que te atrae de ella? —preguntó de pronto Taichi, sin apartar la vista del partido que estaban dando en televisión. Ahora se le notaba mucho más serio, con un interés real en su voz, una gran duda en su postura.

Buena pregunta, pensó Koushiro, demasiado buena. Él no podía decir exactamente qué le había atraído. Si le dijera que su forma de hablar, su amigo lo creería loco. Si dijera que todo lo que decía, entonces su amigo lo haría quedar en ridículo con algún comentario. Dijera lo que dijera, su amigo se reiría de algo. Y Koushiro sabía que no lo haría por ser malo, sino por querer 'prevenirlo'. Porque para Taichi no habría nada peor que el que un amigo saliera con Jun Motomiya. Habían hablado alguna vez, el pelirrojo recordaba algún encuentro fugaz entre su amigo y la chica años atrás. Mayormente cuando se reunían en lo de Daisuke, la misma casa donde vivía Jun.

—Si te lo dijera, no me creerías.

Taichi no retrucó nada. Miró de reojo a su amigo, como si contemplara a un extraño espécimen. Como si se tratara de una nueva raza de amigo, que ya no podía ser catalogado como el 'intelectual'. Dentro de las categorías que tenía Yagami Taichi en su cabeza para poder decir qué amigo era cuál, ya no podía guardar a Koushiro donde siempre. El poco orden que alguna vez había tenido el joven en su mente, se acababa de caer a pedazos. Decidió, por fin, decir:

—Pruébame.

—No insistas.

—Tómalo como un desafío mental.

Koushiro se lo pensó unos momentos. Tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera decir que tuviera cierta lógica para los oídos de su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo dejó de teclear. Al fin, pudo responderle.

—Entonces tú también.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, no creo haber manejado bien el concepto de sapiosexualidad. De hecho, creo que apenas y puede notarse...


End file.
